Twilightfiction : rencontre innatendue
by melmel1604
Summary: Bella une jeune adolescente rencontre Edward et sa famille. Mais cette rencontre va vite changée sa vie. Au fil du temps, elle découvre qu'ils cachent quelque chose, elle en est sûre mais quoi? Elle compte bien le découvrire coûte que coûte mais comment?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre1:**

Quand je le vis pour la 1ere fois assis à sa table de biologie, je n'en cru pas mes yeux, je me suis dit que je devais sûrement rêver, une telle beauté ne pouvait pas exister, c'était impossible. Pourtant, il était bien là, assis sagement, attendant le début du cours. Je chercha une place libre dans la salle mais la seule place qui restait était celle à côté de lui, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais qu'une envie, faire demi tour et me sauver en courant. Mais le professeur entra à ce moment là , je n'avais plus d'autre choix, je devais m'assoire. Je me dépêcha donc de prendre place à côté de lui et de déballer mes affaires. J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devrais-je le regarder? Devrais-je lui dire bonjour? J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, j'essaya donc de suivre le cours tant bien que mal mais impossible de me concentrer. Puis soudain, il se tourna vers moi, me regarda et me dit :

"Bonjour, je suis Edward, tu es nouvelle ici n'est ce pas?

Je me sentis de plus en plus mal, mon corps se pétrifia, je ne pouvais ni parler ni bouger, seul mon cerveau fonctionnait encore: qu'est ce qu'il à une belle voix, magnifique, j'ais jamais rien entendu de plus beau, une vrai mélodie. Et puis cette odeur, il met du parfum ou quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est agréable. Puis je revins enfin à moi, je pouvais enfin bouger. Ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire il attendait peut-être une réponse, je me tourna donc tant bien que mal vers lui et le regarda et de nouveau je me sentis mal à l'aise il avait des yeux magnifique couleur ambré, je voulu lui répondre, lui retourner son bonjour et lui dire comment je m'appelais et que j'étais nouvelle ici, que c'était mon 1er jour, mais au lieu d'une phrase bien construite, tout ce qui sorta de ma bouche fût :

-Euh, Bella, bonjour, je ... suis... ici 1er jour jour euh nouvelle.

Je me sentis ridicule qu'une étrangère ne maîtrisant pas très bien la langue française sorte une telle phrase, c'était compréhensible, mais on voyait bien que j'étais française. Je ne savais plus où me mettre et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'attendis sa réaction, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne pour une folle, qu'il éclate de rire, qu'il se moque de moi ou tout autre chose gênante après une telle bêtise verbale mais au lieu de ça, il me répondit :

-Et bien enchanté Bella, tu ne dois pas être à l'aise ici, un 1er jour dans une école inconnue en plein milieu d'année sans connaître personne ça ne dois pas être facile. Si tu veux je peux te faire visiter et t'expliquer ce qu'il y a à savoir après le cours.

Je n'en revenais pas, en plus d'être impassiblement beau, magnifique avec une voix extraordinaire, il était sympa que dis-je? même plus que sympa à ce stade après une telle bêtise verbale, je m'attendais vraiment à tout sauf à ça. Mais qui était ce ga? Edward? Wa je ne savais que penser de lui. Il me regardais toujours attendant une réponse, mes réflexions avaient sûrement durées plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

-Euh, oui, merci c'est ... Gentil ... Edward.

Bon et bien ce n'était pas de l'art mais au moins c'était toujours mieux que précédemment et il parût satisfait car il me sourit et se mit à écouter le cours. J'essaya d'en faire autant mais j'en fût incapable, j'étais trop préoccupée par mes pensée tellement occupée que je me suis totalement déconnectée de tout et je n'entendis même pas la sonnerie et ne vis pas les autres élèves quitter le cours. Je fût réveillée de ma rêvasse par la voix douce et mélodieuse d'Edward, la seule chose que j'entende même dans ma rêvasse tant elle était belle :

-Et bien Bella, tu ne veux pas quitter le cours? Tu aime tant que ça la biologie? rit il

-Euh non désolé, je ... euh ... rêvassais.

-Oui je vois ça, alors prête pour la visite guidée? Si tu es toujours daccord bien sûr.

-Euh oui, allons y, merci.

Puis on sortis de la salle de cours je me sentis mal à l'aise en y repensant mais il me fit chasser cette image de ma tête en me parlant.

-Alors Bella tu viens de où? Si c'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr.

C'était incroyable la façon dont il a d'être ... poli, je n'est jamais rien entendu de tel.

-Euh de Phoenix je vivais avec ma mère mais j'ais décidée de venir vivre chez mon père ici pour laisser ma mère voyager avec son nouveau copain.

-De Phoenix à Forks quel changement de climat tu arrive à t-y faire?

-Et bien disons que ça se fera avec le temps.

Wa incroyable, c'est la 1ere fois que j'arrive à faire des phrases aussi longues en sa présence. Bizarrement, je me sentais moins mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure. Il commença à me faire visiter le bâtiment en m'expliquant tout ce qu'il y avais à savoir. Puis mon ventre se mit à faire du bruit j'avais faim à parement, je me sentis rougir.

-Justement dit-il, voici la cafete tu as quelqu'un avec qui manger?

-Euh non pas vraiment.

-Très bien alors tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux.

-Nous?

-Oui, il désigna une table où 4 personne y étais déjà installées. Mes sœurs et frères Alice, Jaspar, Rosalie et Emmett.

Alice était tout aussi belle qu'Edward et elle était superbement bien habillée et coiffée aux cheveux rouge, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Rosalie était encore plus magnifique et aux cheveux blond on aurait dit une déesse. Jaspar était un grand blond assez maigre et Emmett un costaud. Je me demandais combien de temps il passé par jour à la musculation. On s'approcha de la table et il me présenta à ses frères et sœurs.

-Voici Bella, une nouvelle ici, elle vient d'arriver et ne connaît personne je l'ais donc invité à déjeuner avec nous.

-Oui bien sûr enchanté Bella, moi c'est Alice me saluat généreusement Alice je me sentis bizarrement comme une amie pour elle.

-Salut Bella moi c'est Rosalie me lança un peu plus froidement Rosalie.

-Boujour, je suis Jaspar le fiancé d'Alice bienvenue me souria -t-il.

-Et moi c'est Emmett me lança -t-il d'une voix si forte que je sursauta. Et bien ne sursaute pas comme ça je ne vais pas te manger ria -t- il. Alors tu ne te sens pas trop perdu ici toute seule?

-Euh non ça va Edward m'a bien tout montré et expliqué ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Allé viens on va chercher ton plateau. et il m'accompagna chercher mon plateau de déjeuner.

-Euh vous ne prenez rien?

-On a un régime très particulier se contenta -t-il de me dire.

Je pris donc mon plateau et alla déjeuner à leur table. A la fin du repas, je salua Alice, Jaspar, Rosalie et Emmett et Edward m'accompagna au cours suivant. Je pris place à côté de lui et cette fois ci, je réussi à suivre le cours. A la fin de la journée, Edward me demanda :

-Tu as quelqu'un pour te raccompagner?

-Euh oui, j'ais ma camionnette qui m'attend sur le parking.

-Très bien alors à demain.

-A demain et merci.

Je me dirigea vers ma camionnette, mais quand je voulu la démarra, elle fit un bruit et ne démarra pas. Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça! Je descendit donc et voulut passer un coup de fils, mais mon portable n'avais plus de batterie. La poisse, il va falloir que je surveille d'un peu plus prés l'état de mon téléphone portable, mais j'avais tellement peu d'amis que je ne m'en servais pas vraiment et ma mère m'appelais toujours sur le fixe de la maison. Je me dirigea donc vers le chemin de ma maison à pied. Mais soudain, une Volvo noire s'arrêta à ma hauteur je ne savais pas si je devais courir ou rester, les vitres étaient teintées, je ne voyais donc ni le conducteur ni si il y avait des passagers. Qu'est ce que je dois faire?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2:**

Soudain, la vitre s'abaissa, c'était Edward. Ouf!

-Et bien Bella que fait tu ici toute seule? Je croyais que tu devais repartir en camionnette?

-Oui mais ma camionnette refuse de démarrer et je n'ais plus de batterie sur mon portable je vais donc remonter chez moi à pied.

Il lança un coup d'œil complice à Alice, et je me demanda pourquoi.

-Viens, monte je vais te raccompagner.

-Non merci ça va aller.

Il en avait déjà tellement fait pour moi aujourd'hui que je me sentis gênée et je ne voulais pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

-Monte je te dis, ne sois pas gênée me dit-il après avoir parlé avec Jaspar.

Comment avais -t- il sût? Ce serait-il tant que ça entendu dans ma voix?

Alice m'ouvrit la portiére et je m'installa donc à côté d'elle. Elle fit la conversation pendant tout le trajet. Edward me demanda où j'habitais, je les remercia et rentra chez moi. Je m'activa pour préparer le repas puis monta dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. Une fois mes devoirs finis, je m'allongea un moment dans mon lit et je repensa à ma 1ere journée: je n'en revenais toujours pas, qui était ce magnifique jeune homme? Comment pouvait il être aussi beau avec une voie mélodieuse? Comment avait-il deviné que je me sentais gênée de monter dans sa voiture? Je n'avais pourtant rien montré de mon embarra. Que faisait-il sur cette route si ce n'était pas le chemin de chez lui? Et puis qu'est ce que c'était ces regards complice avec Alice et Jaspar? Toutes ces questions me trottaient dans la tête, qui était - il vraiment? Je sortis de mes réflexions quand j'entendis mon père rentrer. Je descendis donc.

-Bonsoir ma chérie.

-Bonsoir papa.

-Alors cette 1ére journée?

-C'était bien répond dis-je simplement.

-Tu as réussi à ne pas te perdre? demanda mon père en riant.

-Oui, ça a était.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler d'Edward. Du moins pas ce soir, pas tant que je n'en saurais pas plus sur lui. Le lendemain, quand je me réveilla j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une nuit blanche. Je me suis tellement posé de questions sur Edward que je n'ais pas réussi à dormir et pour le peu que j'y arrivais, je rêvais de lui. Espérons que ce soit la seule nuit mouvementée. Mon père était déjà partis, je me dépêcha de m'habillais après une bonne douche froide et je m'apprêtais à partir pour le lycée quand je me rappela que je n'avais plus de camionnette la poisse! Ma camionnette était pourtant dans l'allée et je trouvis un mot de mon père: " j'ais fait ramenais ta camionnette par un de mes collègues qui l'a trouvé sur le parking de l'école, je ne pourrais pas te conduire alors ne te lève pas trop tard à ce soir." Génial il n'aurait pas pu me prévenir plus tôt? Bon c'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas parlé de ma camionnette j'était tellement préoccupé par Edward et lui ne fait jamais attention en rentrant tant il est fatigué il n'a donc pas vu que ma camionnette n'était pas dans l'allée. Bon et bien allons y. Vu l'heure, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'arriver à l'heure au lycée si je dois partir à pied. Se faire repérer en arrivant en retard le 2éme jour c'était tout moi ça. Je sortis de chez moi mais je vis Edward appuyé au capot de sa voiture:

-Bonjour, je me suis dit que tu préférerais aller en cours en voiture et surtout arriver à l'heure rigola -t- il en regardant les passagers assis à l'arrière de la voiture Alice et Jaspar bien sûr. Alice ouvrit la portière:

-Viens, monte.

-Euh

Je resta là incapable de bouger, de décider de quoi que ce soit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire: je ne les connaissaient que depuis hier et ils me considéraient déjà comme leur amie? Et puis ils en avaient déjà tant fait pour moi hier. Attendez -t- il quelque chose de moi? Une petite nouvelle à torturer? Non, ce n'était pas leur genre, du moins ça n'en avais pas l'air. A bon sang, j'ais l'impression que ma tête va exploser avec toutes ces questions. Et puis...

-Tu te pose trop de questions Bella, tu vas te taper une sale migraine si tu continue m'interrompis Jaspar.

Je resta bouche bai. Comment avait-il sût? Il y avait des choses bizarre chez eux j'en étais sûre mais quoi?

-Alors tu monte? ou tu préfère rester là sur le seuil de ta maison? On ne t'oblige à rien tu sais. C'est juste pour t'aider. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas de notre aide...

-Non, euh, c'est bon j'arrive le coupais-je.

Edward eu alors un sourire au coin c'était encore plus magnifique. Malgré le fait que je ne les connaissaient que très peu, je les appréciaient quand même. Pendant le trajet, Alice recommença à parler, mais c'était agréable, elle était débordante de joie et j'aimais l'écouter parler. Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, la journée se passa plutôt bien. J'étais bien avec eux, même à l'heure du déjeuner où ils ne mangeaient rien, je ne me sentais ni observée ni gênée. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'habitude de me sentir aussi bien avec des gens, j'étais de nature assez solitaire. Après les cours, bien sûr Edward me raccompagna chez moi. Quand je descendis de la voiture, il discuta avec Alice et me dit:

-Bonne soirée Bella et à demain. Je passerais te chercher, ta camionnette ne devrais pas être réparée avant 5 jours.

5 jours? Il exagérait et puis comment pouvait-il le savoir de toute façon?

-D'accord, à demain et merci.

Quand je rentra chez moi, je prépara le dîner et attendis mon père.

-Bonsoir ma chérie me dit-il en rentrant.

-Bonsoir papa.

-Ca a été pour te rendre à l'école aujourd'hui?

-Euh oui, des amis sont passer me prendre.

-Des amis et bien tu n'as pas perdu de temps c'est plutôt étonnant de ta part bravo ma chérie. J'ais parlé au garagiste tout à l'heure, il ne pourra passer réparer ta voiture que dans 5 jours.

-5 jours?!

-Oui Bella, je te rappel que tu n'es plus à Phœnix ici, c'est une petite ville où il n'y a pas grand chose. Le garagiste du coin doit s'occuper de plusieurs petite ville voisine de quelque kilomètre ma belle.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus qu'à moitié. 5 jours, c'était exactement ce que m'avait dit Edward. Comment avait-il sût? Il a sûrement déjà été embété avec sa voiture et sait qu'il faut toujours attendre. Mais quand même. Je finis mon dîner, débarrassa la table et monta dans ma chambre. Bon sang comment pouvait-il savoir autant de chose sur moi rien qu'en parlant avec Alice? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me parle de ce qui va se passer, il parle toujours avec Alice avant. Et puis Jaspar, comment peut-il savoir que je suis gêné, embarrassé, que je me pose des questions? Mais qui sont-ils? Ah c'est énervant, je deviens folle. Ils ne sont personnes d'étranges, ce sont des gens comme moi, ce sont juste des coïncidences, mon imagination me jour des tours voila tout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3:**

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Edward était là avec Alice et Jaspar.

-Alors Bella comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Bien merci. Tu avais raison pour ma voiture, le garagiste ne passera que dans 5 jours.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis me dit-il puis il regarda Alice mais pourquoi?

Le trajet se passa comme les 2 jours précédents. Puis, quand Edward me raccompagna au soir du 4eme jour, ils descendirent tous de la voiture.

-Tiens, me dit Edward. Voici les clés de ma Volvo, nous ne pourrons pas te conduire demain, nous serons absent mais 1 seule journée rassure toi, nous reviendrons jeudi.

-Quoi? Et vous allez repartir chez vous comment?

-A pied.

-Quoi? Mais non, c'est ta voiture prend la, je me débrouillerais pour demain, j'irais à pied ça ne fait rien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel:

- A jeudi Bella me dit-il en s'éloignant vers la foret.

-Nan mais attend!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Bella, la marche on adore ça, on fait souvent des randonnées me dit Alice.

-Oui d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'on va faire demain j'ais hâte d'y être me dit Jaspar.

-Allez bonne soirée Bella me dit Edward.

Et ils s'enforcérent dans la forêt. Le lendemain, j'eu un peu de mal à arriver à l'école, je n'avais pas l'habitude de telle voiture. C'était la 1ere fois que j'en conduisait une. La journée ne se passa pas si bien que les jours précédents pourtant elle avait bien commencé, il faisait super chaud et un temps magnifique, ensoleillé et sans nuage. Mais les élèves ne faisaient que me bousculer volontairement, se moquer de moi ou me critiquer sans que je ne sache pourquoi et je mangea seule à la cafete en étant regardé de tous comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Pourtant, depuis que j'étais arrivé, ils ne m'avaient jusqu'à présent rien fait de désagréable. Ce ne fût que lorsque je me rendis à la Volvo après les cours que je compris pourquoi. Une des élèves me lança:

-En plus de ça les Cullen lui prête une voiture!

A parement, Edward, Jaspar, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie avaient comme nom Cullen. Ils n'avaient jamais précisé leur nom jusqu'a présent. Une fois, à la cafete, Emmett et Rosalie m'avaient parlé de leur parent Carlisle et Esmée mais ils n'avaient pas non plus précisé leur nom. Mais quelle importance, je n'avais jamais précisé le mien non plus mais je ne serais pas étonné si ils le savaient puisse qu'ils avaient l'air de toujours tout savoir. Et puis ce n'est pas une info qu'on peut balancer au milieu d'une conversation. Mais toujours est-il qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air appréciés des autres élèves mais pourquoi? Et puis je suis leur amie alors on ne m'apprécie pas non plus? C'est quoi ces enfantillages? Peu importe, je suis bien avec eux et je compte bien rester leur amie.

Le lendemain, Alice, Jaspar et Edward m'attendaient dehors. Je pris les clés de la Volvo et sortis.

-Salut! Alors comment c'était cette randonnée?

-Salut me rebondi Alice.

-C'était génial compléta Jaspar.

-Et toi, comment c'est passé ta journée? me demanda Edward.

-Bien répondis-je.

Je n'allais quand même pas leur raconter les petits enfantillages dont les élèves avaient fait preuve la veille.

-Tu es sûre? me demanda Edward

-Tu n'as pas été embétté par les autres élèves? me demanda Alice.

C'était de simples questions ou se doutaient ils de quelques choses? Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-A voir ton hésitation, tu nous cache sûrement quelque chose Bella. Sinon tu ne serais pas aussi embarrassé pour répondre à de simples questions. me dit Jaspar.

Bon sang mais comment il faisait? Comment ILS faisaient?

-Aller, crache le morceau Bella me dit Edward.

-Euh on a pas le temps, on va être en retard à l'école. Tiens voila tes clés.

Edward pris les clés mais me retint par l'épaule et me dit:

-Bella, arrête, ne cherche pas d'excuse, on est en avance aujourd'hui et puis avec une voiture comme celle-ci, on est vite arrivé.

-Ne te défile pas, de toute façon on sais déjà mais on la su trop tard. me dit Alice.

Quoi, mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait? Je soupira et me lança à quoi bon leur cacher, de toute façon ils savaient déjà à parement mais comment on -t- ils sût?

-Et bien, les élèves se sont amusés à me bousculer volontairement, se moquer de moi ou me critiquer sans que je ne sache pourquoi et j'ais mangeais seule à la cafete en étant regardé de tous comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Et au fait une fille m'a lancé "En plus de ça les Cullen lui prête une voiture!" Vous vous appelez donc Cullen? Et vous n'avez pas l'air très appréciés. Pourquoi?

Ils me regardèrent pendant un moment avec un air désolé.

-Désolé Bella me dit Alice.

-Désolé de quoi? J'en ais vu d'autre, c'est rien.

-Oui finit par me répondre Edward, notre nom est bien Cullen. Quant à te dire pourquoi ils ne nous appréciés pas, je ne sais pas, nous sommes sûrement trop bizarre pour eux.

J'haussa les épaules. Trop bizarre? Edward ouvrit enfin la portière, on monta tous et commença le trajet. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Alice ne parla pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Puis, elle finit par me dire:

-Bella, tu es sûre que les enfantillages d'hier comme tu les appels ne te font rien?

-Mais oui je suis sûre, qu'est ce que tu veut que ça me fasse?

Alice regarda Jaspar qui lui fit un signe de la tête et elle se remit à parler avec toute la joie dont elle faisait preuve habituellement.

Le soir, en rentrant chez moi, je repensa a la journée et à toutes les autres journées passées avec eux. Et à force de me poser des questions sur eux, je devenais folle. Mais qui étaient ils vraiment pour toujours tout savoir comme ça? Alice avait-elle un don pour voir l'avenir? Est ce que c'est comme ça qu'ils ont su quand ma camionnette serait réparée?, ce serait donc ça qu'ils faisait sur cette route le soir où ma camionnette est tombée en panne? Alice avait sûrement dû le voir. et le jour où ils se sont absentés pour leur randonné, Alice à sûrement dû voir ce qui aller se passer et c'est donc à ça qu'elle avait fait référence quand elle m'avait dit"Ne te défile pas, de toute façon on sais déjà mais on la su trop tard."

Et Jaspar? Quel don a-t-il pour toujours savoir ce que je ressens? Existe -t-il un don de ressentir les émotions? Est c'est comme ça qu'il sais toujours quand je suis angoissée? Est tout cela est-il possible? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je vais devenir folle. Il faut que je sache mais comment?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je finit par m'endormir tant bien que mal mais quand je me réveilla, je me dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça, je vais finir par me retrouver à l'asile si je continue, toutes ces questions sans réponses, toutes ces théorie ridicules, il faut à tout pris que je sache. Mais le problème, c'est comment est ce que je vais m'y prendre, je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. Je me rendis tout de même au lycée mais je n'arriva pas à suivre les cours, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Surtout quand je me rendis en cours de biologie, il était là, assis tranquillement à sa table, me saluant, j'étais tellement ailleurs que je ne lui répondis que par un simple bonjour de la tête. Le pauvre, il doit sûrement se poser des questions, c'est pas que je l'évite, mais il faut que je sache. Le cours commença, mais comme les cours précédant, je n'arriva pas à suivre. A la fin du cours de biologie, j'étais soulagé car c'était le dernier. Je commença à ranger mes affaires quand Edward me demanda :

-Bella est ce que ça va?

-Euh oui très bien pourquoi?

-Je te trouve ailleurs aujourd'hui à quoi est ce que tu pense comme ça?

Mince, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire? En même temps c'est l'occasion idéale pour parler, c'est ce que je veux non? Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment aborder le sujet, j'y ai réfléchit toute la soirée d'hier et même une grande partie de la nuit, plus aujourd'hui et je n'ais toujours pas trouvé. Ah bon sang, je suis vraiment nulle!

-Bella?

Il paraissait inquiet, il fallais que je me lance aprés tout, c'est ça ou je continue à me torturer la tête et franchement j'en ai assez fait comme ça, je suis à court d'idée.

-Edward, il faut que je te parle.

-Bien sûr, où veux tu qu'on aille? Je suppose que tu veux un endroit tranquille?

-Oui si possible.

Après tout si je réussissais par miracle à lui faire dire ce que lui et sa famille cachaient, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'entendre.

-Très bien, ramène ta camionnette chez toi, je te suis en voiture, je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquille.

Edward me conduisa dans une clairière, le paysage était magnifique, mais je ne pris pas vraiment le temps de le contempler plus longuement, je devais lui parler.

-Edward, écoute euh je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais euh...

-Bella mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu m'inquiète tu sais. Je tiens à toi et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Et bien je vais devenir folle si je continue comme ça. Je n'arrête pas de me demander se que vous cachaient, toutes ces choses bizarre que vous faites et tous ces détails sur vous que nous n'avons pas et puis ...

-Stop arrête. Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte comme ça Bella???

-Edward, je sais que toi et ta famille cachaient quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais je le sais.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? Comment peux tu en être si sûre? Bella nous ne sommes pas différents de vous.

-Edward, arrête de me mentir s'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien. J'ais longtemps réfléchi, il y a plusieurs chose bizarre chez vous, vous êtes blanc et froid, vous ne vous montraient jamais les jours de grands soleil, vous ne vous mélangeaient jamais aux autres, vous ne mangeaient jamais rien. Et puis Jasper arrive toujours à savoir ce que je ressens, Alice arrive à voir ce qui va arriver et puis...

-Bella. Écoute, je ne sais pas où tu as étais chercher tous ça mais..

-Edward arrête s'il te plaît. Je sais que tous ça ai vrai, tu ne peux pas le nier. Vous avez sût que ma camionnette est tombé en panne car Alice l'avait vu, vous êtes donc passé pour me prendre, vous avez sût exactement quand ma camionnette serait réparée également grâce à Alice et c'est comme ça également que vous avez sût ce qui s'était passé le jour de votre randonnée. Et puis Jasper arrive toujours à savoir ce que je ressens. Tous ça, tu ne peux pas le nier Edward, je me suis poser beaucoup de questions. Je sais que vous cachez quelque chose, je n'ais pas l'intention de le répéter mais j'ais besoin de savoir. Je vais finir par devenir folle si je continue à me poser des questions comme ça. Edward, tu ne peux pas nier, j'ais remarqué toutes c'est choses, je ne suis pas aussi naïve que j'en ais l'air.

-Bella, écoute, j'ais besoin d'en parler dabord avec ma famille, je ne peux pas prendre de décision comme ça par moi même, tout le monde est concerné. Laisse moi juste le temps de passer un coup de fil daccord?

-Oui bien sûre.

Edward s'éloigna un peu plus dans la forêt mais pas assez pour que je ne le voit plus, juste pour que je n'entende pas ce qu'il disait au téléphone, c'est normale aprés tout, c'est quand même privé.

**POV D'EDWARD**

Bon sang, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Comment est ce qu'elle à fait pour tout remarquer comme ça? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être étonnée. Il faut que j'appel Carlisle, qu'il me dise quoi faire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

-Carlisle, écoute j'ais un problème.

-Oui, Alice à vu que toi et Bella avait eu une petite conversation, de quel genre?

-Elle se pose beaucoup de questions sur nous, elle à remarqué beaucoup de chose.

-Est qu'est ce qu'elle à remarqué exactement?

-Que nous sommes blanc et froid, que nous ne nous montrons jamais les jours de grands soleil, nous ne nous mélangions jamais aux autres, on ne mange jamais rien. Et puis Jasper arrive toujours à savoir ce qu'elle ressens, Alice arrive à voir ce qui va arriver.

-En effet, ça fait beaucoup de chose.

-Elle à également compris comment est ce qu'on à été au courant pour sa camionnette et pour le jour de notre randonnée. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions, et ne pas savoir la rend mal. Toutes ses questions reste sans réponse, elle va finir par devenir folle si on ne fait rien. Elle le dit elle même elle en peux plus, elle doit avoir de sacré maux de tête. Elle dit qu'elle ne le répètera pas, qu'elle à juste besoin de savoir.

-Et elle à raison, a parement, elle n'a pas l'intention de le répéter Alice à eu une vision où Bella était chez nous, où elle était très grande ami avec Alice. Mais je ne sais pas si on peux s'y fier. Écoute amène Bella à la maison on va voir ça tous ensemble.

-D'accord à tout de suite.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, j'aime Bella et je ne voudrait pas la perdre. Mais comment est ce qu'elle réagira quand elle saura ce que nous sommes? Elle n'a pas l'air effrayer pour le moment par tout ce qu'elle sais, mais quand elle saura exactement ce que nous sommes? Comment est ce qu'elle réagira? A bon sang pourquoi est ce qu'Alice ne voit pas ce genre de chose?

-Bella, vient je t'emmène à la maison.

-A ta maison?!

-Oui, il faut qu'on en parle tous ensemble, je ne suis pas le seule concerné.

Le debut du trajet fût silencieux puis Bella se décida à briser ce silence.

-Ecoute Edward, moi aussi je tiens à toi et je ne voudrait pas te perdre à cause de cette histoire. Quoi que vous puissiez cacher, ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments pour toi.

Ses sentiments pour moi? Alors elle aussi tenait à moi mais de quelle manière? Et puis elle ne sais pas ce qui l'attend avec notre secret. J'avais peur maintenant, j'avais peur de la perdre. On arriva à la villa et je la présenta à Carlisle et Esmée qui ne l'avait jamais vu. Les pensée de tous m'assaillirent.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, il faut qu'elle sache elle en à besoin, elle ne dira rien je le sais, j'ais confiance en elle_. Alice, trop contente de pouvoir compté Bella comme amie.

_Edward mon chérie, c'est un situation délicate, mais on la surmontera ensemble mon fils. _Esmée, douce et tendre Esmée toujours là pour consoler et aider ses enfants.

_Nous voila dans de beau drap maintenant qu'est ce que tu compte faire hein? comment est ce que tu peux être sûre qu'elle ne dira rien?!_ Rosalie, toujours méfiante lorsqu'il s'agit du secret.

_T'inquiète frangin, on surmontera ça ensemble. _Jasper et Emmett me soutenait à parement.

-Bonjour Bella lui lança Carlisle.

-Euh bonjour répondit Bella timidement.

-Vient, allons nous asseoir au salon, se sera mieux pour parler.

On alla tous calmement s'asseoir au salon comme Carlisle nous l'avez demandé. Personne n'oser cependant parler. C'est Carlisle qui pris la parole en premier.

-Écoute Bella, je comprend très bien que tu te pose des questions sur nous, et c'est vrai que des questions sans réponses c'est insupportable. Mais ce que nous avons à cacher n'est pas un petit secret.

-Oui tu n'aurais jamais dû être au courant de tout ce que tu sais dèja!

-Rosalie, arrête s'il te plaît on ne lui à rien dit, elle l'a découvert d'elle même tu ne peux donc en vouloir à personne! La repris Carlisle.

-On est tous concerné donc je propose de demander l'avis à tous le monde. Savoir qui est pour qu'on te le dise. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas nous qui te le disons tu finira par le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais nous devons avant tout être vraiment sûre que tu ne révèlera pas notre secret c'est primordiale pour nous que ça reste secret tu comprend?

-Oui bien sûre que je comprend, je n'ais pas l'intention de le révéler jamais je ne vous trahirais un secret reste un secret quoi qu'il arrive je ne le révélerais jamais.

-Très bien Bella. Jasper qu'est ce que tu en pense.

A ses mots, je savais que Bella se sentais mal à l'aise elle avait compris qu'en demandant l'avis de Jasper, il voulait que Jasper étudie les sentiments de Bella.

-Elle dit vrai, elle est vraiment sincère c'est dingue, j'ais jamais ressentis une sincérité aussi forte.

-Trés bien repris Carlisle. Esmée qu'en pense tu?

-Je pense qu'on peux lui faire confiance, elle ne dira rien, on peux lui révéler.

-Très bien Alice je crois dèja savoir ta réponse mais nous devons tous voter alors?

-Bien sûre que je suis pour, j'ais confiance en Bella.

-Emmet?

-Je pense que tu va me haïr chérie mais je suis pour également .

A ses mots je sentis Rosalie bouillonnait de rage intérieurement : _comment est ce que vous pouvez accorder votre confiance à une fille que vous connaissez à peine? Elle peut à tout moment révéler notre secret vous êtes tous inconscient ou quoi?? Si jamais elle révèle quoi que ce soit je ...._

Alors là elle aller trop loin!

-Tu quoi Rosalie? Tu ferais quoi hein? Il n'est pas question que tu la touche c'est compris?! Elle ne dira rien alors cesse de te tracasser comme ça!

-Du calme Edward. Rosalie, chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veux, tu n'est pas du même avis, ce n'est pas une raison d'en vouloir aux autres. C'est ton tour de voter alors vas y exprime ta négation.

-Et bien non je ne veux pas qu'on lui dise! On ne peux pas être sûre qu'elle ne dira jamais rien, on l'a connais à peine et vous lui faites dèja confiance?!

-Je n'est pas l'intention de révéler votre secret je vous le promet, ce n'est pas mon genre, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ça, je ne dirais jamais rien.

-Tu ne dira jamais rien oui c'est ça . Je ne te crois pas, je n'est pas confiance en toi. Tu n'es qu'une humaine après tous, je pourrais te faire du mal sans hésiter si tu essayer de révèler quoi que se soit!

-Rosalie ça suffit! Tu ne lui fera rien! Qu'elle parle ou non tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher c'est compris!

_rrr ils sont tous sous le charme de cette humaine ou quoi? Et bien pas moi, qu'ils le veulent ou non je ne la laisserais pas révéler notre secret. J'ais pas le choix, j'accepterais votre décision, mais je ne me rangerais jamais de votre côté_ me lança -t- elle ave un regard noir et elle quitta la pièce. Bella semblais un peu effrayer par ce qu'elle venais d'entendre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie nous fait souvent ce genre de crise mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. la rassura Carlisle.

-Elle ne m'aime pas, elle l'a dit elle même, elle pourrait me ...

-Non Bella, elle ne pensais pas ce qu'elle disait, Rosalie dis souvent des choses sur le coup de la colère qu'elle regrette après tu verra, elle viendra s'excuser. Et puis pour elle le secret ne doit jamais être révèle à qui que se soit, elle ne fait confiance à personne à ce sujet.

Bella ne semblais toujours pas très rassurée alors je me décida à prendre la parole, je devais essayer de la rassurer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste sur cette impression de frayeur surtout si ça venait de Rosalie.

-Bella, écoute, que tu soit effrayée c'est normal, mais Rosalie à souvent ce genre de réaction, elle à un sale caractère mais au fond elle ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'elle t'a dit. Tu verra, quand elle verra que en effet tu n'a pas l'intention de le répéter, elle viendra s'excuser et elle t'acceptera. D'ici là, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis je suis là.

Je plongea mon regard dans le sien et elle compris ce que mes mots voulaient dire, je l'aimait et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal même si je sais que Rosalie ne lui en ferait jamais physiquement, mais les mots pouvait faire tout aussi mal, je devais surveiller les pensées de Rosalie jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte enfin Bella. Ca risque d'être long mais elle finira par l'accepter je le sais, juste le temps qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté et vienne s'excuser. Bella d'un coup sembla un peu plus détendu je regarda Jasper et il me dit par la pensée : _elle est plus rassurée, je ressens moins d'angoisse, elle est plus détendue. Te savoir à ses côtes la rassure vachement. _ajouta -t- il d'un ton taquin.

-Très bien reprit Carlisle. Jasper, Edward, il ne reste plus que vous et moi.

-Je pense qu'on peux lui dire dit Jasper.

-Je le pense aussi fini-je par dire tout en regardant Bella dans les yeux qui rougit.

Jasper dût comprendre ce que ce regard signifiait car il se racla la gorge en me disant _fait attention frangin t'oublie que je suis là._ et je regarda Carlisle attendant sa réponse.

-Très bien Bella. Edward, vas y .

Bella me regardait et je la fixait, son regard était doux et tendre à la fois, il exprimait de l'impatience de savoir, de la tendresse mais également de la crainte. Je savais à ce moment là qu'elle tenais à moi mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'en ne sachant, elle ne se sauve en courant, soit effrayée, ne veule plus jamais me revoir, après la colère et les insinuations de Rosalie, Bella pourrait penser qu'elle avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Les autres devaient sûrement avoir compris mon hésitation mais avant qu'ils n'est pût dire ou penser quoique ce soit, Bella pris la parole:

-Edward écoute, oui j'ais besoin de savoir, je n'en peux plus de rester avec toutes ces questions sans réponses, de me torturer la tête comme ça et de ne pas dormir tranquille la nuit. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à me révéler votre secret, alors j'attendrais, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra du moins tant que je le pourrais en tout cas. Je veux que tu te sente prêt à me le dire sans que personne ne te force à rien, que tu prenne la décision par toi même. Maintenant que tu connais l'avis de tout le monde, tu sais que me le révéler ne posera aucun problème sur ce point mis à part pour Rosalie. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. Je t'aime Edward, je tient à toi et je ne voudrait pas te perdre.

A ses mots, elle rougit et me regarda dans les yeux, je n'eût pas besoin du don de Jasper pour savoir qu'elle était sincère. Tout le monde resta quoique. Elle avait avouait qu'elle m'aimait, alors elle aussi elle m'aimait? Je n'en revenais pas. Je voulais lui répondre, mais j'en étais incapable. Puis je m'avança vers elle d'un pas lent, la pris délicatement dans mes bras, l'embrassa sur le front et l'amena sur mon torse. Elle s'y blottit.

**POV DE BELLA**

Je n'en revenais pas, les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Oui je tenais à lui et oui je l'aimais mais l'avouer comme ça devant toute sa famille en plus mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris bon sang! Et si lui ne m'aimais pas? C'est vrai il avait insinué 2 ou 3 truc en me regardant dans les yeux mais si il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimait? Je me sentis vite mal à l'aise et Edward le sentis. Si lui le sentais alors qu'en était-il de Jasper.

-Bella me dit-il en m'écartant de lui pour pouvoir me fixer dans les yeux. Ne te sens pas gênée, c'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais dés que je te vois, je me sens bien, j'aime sentir ta présence, te sentir près de moi me fait du bien Bella, cela fait un moment que j'essaye de t'avouer mes sentiments mais je n'y arrivais pas. Aujourd'hui je le peux, moi aussi je t'aime Bella.

Pour la deuxième fois, toute la famille se tendis et je me sentit rougir derechef. Alors lui aussi m'aimais? Je n'en revenais pas.

-Et bien bravo, quelle déclaration devant un public en plus vous n'avez vraiment pas froid aux yeux vous deux. déclara Emmett de son rire rauque.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

-Emmett tais toi! Moi au contraire je trouve ça très beau lança Alice. Elle était émue ça se voyait mais étrangement, aucune larme ne coulaient sur ses joues ni sur celles d'Esmée qui paraissait dans le même état

-Oui c'est vrai que vous fête fort vous deux, mais s'il vous plaît est ce que vous pouvez vous calmer.

Mince Jasper et ses foutu don de ressentir les émotions.

-Très bien et bien je crois qu'on va vous laissez, un peu d'intimité ne vous fera pas de mal je crois déclara Carlisle. Allez venez on va chass... euh manger. Un resto ça vous tente dit-il en s'adressant aux autres. Bella je vais voir ton père pour le prévenir que tu ne dormira pas chez lui ce soir. Je le connais et je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas aussi facilement que sa fille chérie dorme ailleurs qu'à la maison mais ne t'inquiète pas, il me connais, j'arriverais à le faire plier. Puis ils s'éloignèrent tous.

Je lui en était reconnaissant j'avais complètement oublié mon père De nouvelles questions vinrent me trotter dans la tête. A c'était pas le moment! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par chass..?? Chasser? Pourquoi n'a -t-il pas voulût finir son mot? Et comment est ce que Alice et Esmée peuvent être émues sans qu'aucune larmes ne coulent sur leurs joues? Bon plus tard les questions, pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur Edward. Il m'entraînât vers le canapé, se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Bella, je t'aime plus que tout, je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi, je te veux à mes cotés, te sentir contre moi, te prendre dans mes bras, depuis le jour où je t'ais vu dans cette salle de biologie, ma vie n'est plus du tout la même, tu me fait du bien Bella, avec toi je me sens bien, je me sens revivre, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça jusqu'à présent c'est tout nouveau pour moi mais j'aime ça. Je t'aime Bella, je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

A ses mots, je sentis les larmes me coulaient, j'étais émue et je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes. Je me jeta dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Oh Edward, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas te perdre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

Il m'embrassa avec une telle tendresse que j'en frissonna. Ces lèvres étaient si douce. Puis m'attira vers lui. Je me blottit contre lui, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. J'étais bien, bon d'accord j'étais venu pour savoir ce que lui et sa famille cachaient pour me sentir mieux et je n'en savait toujours rien mais on s'était avoué notre amour et pour le moment c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi, du moins pour ce soir car je savais que toutes les questions y compris de nouvelles reviendraient me torturer mais pour le moment je me sentais bien , la journée avait était éprouvante et je me sentis relaxée, je me sentais glisser dans le sommeil peu à peu. Je me réveilla au matin dans un grand lit en baldaquin, je ne savait pas où je me trouvais, j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un rêve puis soudain Edward apparût.

-Bonjour mon amour. il m'embrassa et compléta par un Bien dormit?

Je resta un long moment à le contempler, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Il était magnifique et il était là tout près de moi, n'attendant qu'une réaction de ma part. Je l'embrassa , j'adorais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes et je le pris dans mes bras tout en murmurant :

- Oui, j'ais très bien dormis merci et toi?

Il ne me répondît pas et m'entraîna dans ses bras. On resta un long moment l'un contre l'autre puis il finit par se lever:

-Alice t'as préparé des affaires dans la salle de bain ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette. il me désigna la porte juste à coté et ajouta descend nous rejoindre quand tu sera prête. Il m'embrassa et sortit de la chambre.

Je sortis du lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche et une fois que je m'étais séchais je m'apprête a m'habiller quand je vis les habits. Mais où Alice avait la tête? Je ne vais quand même pas mettre ça?! Je chercha partout dans la salle de bain mais je ne vit aucun de mes vêtement habituel jean t-shirt ne devait sûrement pas plaire à Alice. Je me résigna donc à enfiler la robe qu'elle m'avait préparé. Je me coiffa et me regarda dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Je n'avais jamais mis de robe jusqu'à présent mais c'est vrai que ça m'allait plutôt bien et puis Alice n'avait pas trop abusé sur le décolleté ni sur la longueur de la robe elle à sûrement du voir dans une vision ma réaction si ça avait été le contraire. Je descendit enfin les rejoindre un peu mal à l'aise. Edward vint me chercher en me murmurant à l'oreille :

-Tu es magnifique .

Quand j'arriva en bas des marche il me prit la main et m'emmena vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde était là tout le monde sauf Rosalie, à parement, elle n'était toujours pas revenu depuis qu'elle avait quittée la pièce en colère.

-Bella cette robe te va à ravir me lança Alice. J'ais hésité pour la couleur, mais je ne suis pas déçu du résultat.

_Euh ouais, merci pour la robe Alice.

-Alors les amoureux comment ça va aujourd'hui? lança Emmett d'un air taquin. Je me sentis rougir.

-Emmett!

Esmée s'approcha, m'enlaça et me dit:

-Je t'ais préparé ton petit déjeuner Bella.

Je la suivit à la cuisine et bien sûre une fois de plus j'étais la seule à manger. Quand j'eût finit, Edward me pris par la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il m'embrassa et me dit:

-Bella je t'aime. Je sais que tu veux savoir, que tu continue à remarquer plusieurs choses bizarre chez nous mais je ...

-Edward, le coupais-je Je te l'ais dit hier, je veux que tu me le dise quand tu te sentira prêt uniquement, pas par obligation.

-Bella, je t'aime, je suis désolé mais j'ais peur de te perdre si je te révèle notre secret, je sais que te tenir dans l'ignorance n'est pas une solution, tu le saura tôt ou tard, mais pour le moment, j'ais trop peur de te perdre Bella.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aime trop pour ça Edward. Le jour où tu te sentira prêt, je serais là pour t'écouter. Mais jamais je ne m'enfuirais, quoi que tu puisse me dire, vous pourriez être une famille de montre affamé je ne me sauverais pas pour autant, je tiens trop à toi pour ça Edward et je sais que vous ne me ferais aucun mal, et puis tu seras là si le contraire devais arriver.

On passa la matinée au salon avec les autres à parler de chose et d'autres, puis Edward m'appela pour manger. Il ne mangait donc jamais dans cette maison? Une fois mon repas termina, Edward me pris par la main et m'emmena vers la sortie.

-Où on va?

-Tu verras me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je regarda Alice, bien sûre elle le savais, elle l'avait vu.

-Bonne après midi nous lança Esmée et à ce soir.

A ce soir? Mais je n'allais quand même pas dormir chez eux une fois de plus? J'avais assez abusé comme ça hier soir et aujourd'hui.

-A ce soir? demandais-je

-Oui Bella, me répondit Carlisle j'ais oublié de te dire. Hier soir comme prévu, j'ais été voir ton père pour lui dire que tu dormais à la maison. Il paraissait ravie que tu dorme chez des amis. Bien sûr je ne lui ais rien dit à propos de toi et d'Edward je pense que vous lui annoncerez vous même mais il va à la pêche tout le week-end, il ne reviendra que pour mangé je lui ais donc proposé que tu reste ici pour ce week-end Edward te raccompagnera dimanche soir chez toi.

Je me sentis une fois de plus mal à l'aise, j'avais assez abusé d'eux comme ça, je ne pouvais pas passer le week-end chez eux.

-Ne te sens pas mal à l'aise Bella me dit Jasper. Tu ne nous dérange en rien, bien au contraire, tu rend Edward beaucoup plus heureux, j'en avais marre de ces mauvaises onde riat-il.

*********************************************************************

J'avoue qu'un peu de review ne fera pas de mal ^^

Vous pouvez donner votre avis ou quelques idées, j'essaierais de les inclurent si ça colle avec l'histoire que j'ais en tête ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et les 2 prochains chapitres sont en route ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Tout le monde de mit à rire avec Jasper et Edward m'emmena dehors mais au lieu de prendre la voiture, il me monta sur son dos.

-Mais Edward, qu'est ce que tu fait?

-Je te montre quelque chose, au moins une chose de mon secret que tu n'auras pas découverte par toi même rit-il.

Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien être.

-Prête? Accroche toi bien mon amour.

D'un coup on fonça vers les arbres, Edward courait mais à une vitesse extraordinaire, je voyais la forêt défiler à une toute vitesse, je sentais le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux, mais malgré la vitesse à laquelle il courait, il arrivait à voir les arbres à temps et à les éviter, je ne le sentais presque pas toucher par terre, je n'étais même pas barloté, c'était extraordinaire, voir la forêt défiler devant moi, sentir l'air me fouetter le visage. D'un coup, Edward se mit à ralentir, les arbres défilaient moins rapidement, on état presque arrivé. Edward me fit descendre de son dos et m'emmena dans une clairière, c'était magnifique, je la reconnût sans problème, c'était la clairière où il m'avait emmené pour parler l'autre jour mais je n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux détails, j'étais trop préoccupé mais maintenant, je le pouvais. C'était magnifique, le paysage, la vue, tout était magnifique, je m'émerveillais devant cet endroit.

-Alors? Ca te plaît? Je sais que je t'y ais déjà emmené mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir vraiment apprécié?

-Non tu as raison, j'y ai à peine prêté attention j'étais trop préoccupé par la manière de te dire ce que j'avais à te dire. Mais aujourd'hui je peux l'admirer, Edward, c'est vraiment magnifique! Et comment est ce que tu fait pour courir comme ça sans te prendre d'arbres?

-Tu as aimé?

-Oui, c'était géniale. Il y a d'autres choses que tu sais faire et que j'ignore?

-Et bien je pourrais encore te montrer une ou deux petites choses.

Il me remonta sur son dos.

-Prête? Accroche toi bien mon petit singe.

Mon petit singe??? Il se mit à sauter. Enfin si on peut appeler ça sauter, il sauta d'arbre en arbre, qu'ils soient proche ou loin, il arrivait toujours à les atteindre, c'était incroyable, on avait plutôt l'impression de voler, ou d'être un écureuil sautant de branche en branche. Il monta au sommet d'un très grand arbre, et s'y arrêta. La vue était magnifique d'ici, c'était beau.

-Alors, ça te plaît?

-Edward, c'est vraiment magnifique!

-Je crois avoir déjà entendu ça il y a à peine 2min rit-il.

-Euh oui je sais mais il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire tout ça.

On resta un moment au sommet de cet arbre puis il me ramena à la clairière. Après la course et le saut, je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait d'autre à me montrer.

-Très bien alors la deuxième chose c'est quoi?

-Viens, il faut qu'on soit au soleil.

-Au soleil?

-Oui, tu verra pourquoi.

On se dirigea vers le rayon de soleil qui sortait des arbres, Edward s'y glissa et sa peau devint brillante, il avait comme des milliers de petits diamants incrusté dans sa peau, c'était vraiment beau. Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi ils ne se montraient jamais les jours de soleil, j'imagine bien la tête des gens en les voyant. je me mit a rire à cette pensée.

-Et bien, je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça?

-Euh, c'est magni.. euh c'est vraiment beau Edward, je comprend mieux pourquoi vous ne vous montrez jamais lorsqu'il fait du soleil, j'était en trin de m'imaginer la tête des autres s'ils vous voyez comme ça.

Il joignit ses rires aux miens. On s'allongea dans l'herbe, il m'embrassa et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais bien avec lui, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas le perdre. Aujourd'hui, il m'avait montré d'autre chose de son secret et j'étais heureuse, même si il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à m'avouer leur secret, au moins il me faisait assez confiance pour me montrer ce que j'ignorais encore même si je brûlais d'impatience de savoir. L'après midi toucha à sa fin ce que je regrettais, j'étais bien ici, dans ses bras, dans cet endroit.

-Très bien, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. me dit-il.

Il me remonta sur son dos et on fonça de nouveau à travers les arbres, c'était un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais jamais. On arriva à la villa où tout le monde nous attendais.

-Alors cette balade, comment c'était ? me lança Alice.

Comme si elle n'avait pas vu comment s'est passé cette après midi.

-C'était magnifique!

-Et voilà encore une fois, tu n'a donc que ce mot à la bouche ? rit Edward tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me mit à rire avec lui et les autres suivirent.

-Bella, je t'es préparé ton repas me dit Esmée.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment les moments de la journée où je devais manger, Esmée me préparait mes repas, je mangeais mais eux ne mangeaient rien. Mais comment est ce qu'il faisait? Je me dirigea dans la cuisine poussé par Edward. Une fois le repas finit, Emmett se dirigea vers un meuble:

-Soirée DVD ça vous dit?

J'adorais les soirée DVD, chez moi au soir, je me mettais souvent un DVD que je choisissais selon mon humeur. Emmett pris un DVD dans le meuble et l'inséra dans le lecteur. Mais avant qu'il n'est pût le mettre en route,

-Attend une minute s'il te plaît.

Je me retourna pour voix d'où venait cette voix, c'était Rosalie. Je me sentis me crispé, Edward me prit dans ses bras, Jasper me regarda et d'un coup je me sentis mieux. Encore un de ses truc???

-J'aimerais te parler Bella, je te dois des excuses.

Rosalie voulait s'excuser? Je n'en revenais pas, je ne l'avais vu qu'au lycée ou elle était toujours un peu froide quand elle me parlait ( pour le peu qu'elle me parlait ) et le soir où elle s'était énervé et avait pris la porte. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

-Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça, pour moi le secret ne dois être révélé à personne, mais je t'ais mal jugé Bella, je t'ais jugé sans vraiment te connaître. Je ne t'ais pas fait confiance et je me suis laissé emporté. Mais je n'aurais pas dût. Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu n'apporterais que du mal à ma famille, mais c'est tout le contraire, tu leur apporte de la joie et de la bonne humeur, ils t'aime bien et tu les rend heureux Bella. Tu rend également Edward heureux ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire crois moi, depuis qu'il te connaît, il est beaucoup plus heureux, je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé sus mes préjugé Bella. Je sais maintenant que tu ne révèlera pas notre secret, j'ais confiance en toi.

Je resta là un moment sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Rosalie était venue s'excuser et elle me faisait confiance à présent? Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant son absence?

-Bella, dit quelque chose au moins je sais que je t'ais fait du mal en me laissant emporté et je comprendrais que tu m'en veule mais...

-Euh non, je ne t'en veux pas, tu as voulût protéger ta famille et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je suis juste surprise c'est tout mais bien sûre, tes excuse sont acceptées.

Tout le monde resta un moment sans parler, puis Rosalie reprit la parole:

-Est alors, qu'est ce que ça te fait de savoir ce que nous sommes? Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas répondre.

-Bella ne sais pas encore qui nous sommes Rosalie. Edward ne se sens pas prêt à lui dire pour le moment répondit Carlisle.

-Tu ne te sens pas prêt à lui dire? Alors elle sais plusieurs chose sur nous, elle sait certaine chose que nous sommes capable de faire mais elle ne sais pas le principal? Elle va continuer à se poser des questions et à se torturer la tête et tu ne lui dit pas pour autant? Edward, mais de quoi à tu peur? Qu'elle se sauve en courant en l'apprenant? Elle t'aime Edward, elle ne s'enfuira pas j'ais confiance en elle et je sais qu'elle ne partira pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Tout le monde resta sans voix. Rosalie avait confiance en moi et voulait que je sois au courant alors que quelques jours plus tôt elle était contre? Et qu'est ce qu'elle avait voulût dire par "ce que nous sommes"?

-Rosalie, s'il te plaît pas ce soir lui repondit calmement Edward.

-Pas ce soir? Et quand alors?

-Rosalie, s'il te plaît dit Carlisle.

Rosalie se tût et me regarda. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ce regard signifiait.

-Très bien alors, on se l'a fait cette soirée DVD? demanda Emmett.

On s'installa tous au salon et Emmett mit le DVD en route. J'eût du mal à me concentrer sur le film mais Emmett avait choisit un bon DVD et j'ais vite été captivée. Sur la fin, je commençais à m'endormir.

-Tu veux aller te coucher Bella? me demanda Edward.

-Nan, ça va aller, j'irais aprés le film.

-Comme tu veux alors.

Le film était géniale et je réussit à le finir. Une fois finit, Edward me poussa à l'étage pour aller dormir. Les autres me souhaitèrent bonne nuit mais restèrent au salon.

-Vous ne vous couchez pas?

-Euh non.

-Alors en plus de ne rien manger vous ne dormais jamais?

-En effet.

Encore une chose bizarre comment pouvaient-ils ne jamais manger ni dormir ??? Je me mît au lit mais je ne parvins pas à m'endormir. Toutes les questions me revinrent en tête. Mais qui étaient-ils vraiment? Ils ne mange jamais, ils ne dorment jamais, ils sont super rapide, Jasper et Alice ont des "dons", qu'est ce que Carlisle voulait dire par "allons chass"?? Et Rosalie par "ce que nous sommes?" ils sont froid et blanc, brille au soleil. mais comment tout cela peut-il être possible? Et pourquoi est ce qu'Edward à peur que je ne me sauve en courant en l'apprenant? Ca ne peut pas être si terrible que ça quand même. Ma nuit fût super agitée, je me suis réveillé plein de fois, en ayant du mal à me rendormir, toutes ces questions me revenaient en boucle dans la tête et ça en devenais intenable, j'avais de grosse migraine qui me martelaient la tête ce qui m'empêchais encore plus de dormir. Je ne voulais pas forcer Edward à me dire ce qu'ils cachaient mais je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps, j'ais besoin de dormir et ces migraines sont de plus en plus forte au fils des heures, plus on avance dans la nuit et plus elles sont nombreuses et fortes, j'ais l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je me tourna vers le réveil, il n'était que 3h du matin. Je n'allais quand même pas me lever à cette heure là mais je ne peux pas non plus me rendormir, j'ais beaucoup trop mal à la tête, il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour calmer la douleur, ça devient insupportable et je la sens se propager un peu partout dans mon corps à bon sang, comment l'arrêter!!!! J'en pouvais plus, je me mit à hurler, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux, tout mon corps se tendit, ma tête bouillonnait, j'avais trop mal, il fallait que ça s'arrête. D'un coup, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à grande volée.

-Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a? je ne regardais pas, j'avais beaucoup trop mal pour pourvoir ouvrir les yeux, je préféré les garder fermée mais je reconnu sa voix. Mais je ne répondit pas, je serrais les dents, j'avais trop mal.

-Bella, calme toi. me dit Jasper je sentis une souffrance dans sa voix. Carlisle, ça ne marche pas, mes ondes ne lui font rien, sa souffrance est toujours aussi forte.

Quoi? mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait? Ces ondes? mes quelles ondes? Et comment pouvait-il savoir pour ma souffrance?? A nan il faut que j'arrête avec ces questions, comme si ils n'y en avaient pas assez qui me torturaient déjà mais j'y peux rien , c'est plus fort que moi. Toujours est-il que la douleur ne se calme pas. Edward me pris dans ses bras.

-Bella, mon amour calme toi s'il te plaît.

Calme toi, calme toi, il en avait des bonnes lui! Si je pouvais me calmer, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait, je ne suis pas mazo! J'étais recroquevillé sur moi même, dans ses bras et je voulais que ça s'arrête, je n'en pouvais plus de cette douleur.

-Carlisle, il faut faire quelque chose. la voix de Jasper était encore plus marquée de soufrance.

-Essaie de l'endormir, si tes ondes calme ne marche pas, il faut l'endormir, il n'y a que comme ça que ça s'arrêtera.

Je sentis ses mains froide sur mon froid bouillant puis j'entendais de moins en moins leurs voix, et je finit par m'endormir. Au matin quand je me réveilla, Ils étaient tous dans la chambre.

-Bella, est ce que ça va mieux?

-Euh oui ça va.

Je ne sentais plus cette douleur, ma tête et mon corps était redevenu indolore.

-Ecoute Bella, tu nous as vraiment fait peur cette nuit. Jasper à ressentis tes émotions et les à décrit comme très violente. Je crois que Rosalie à raison, il faut que je te le dise maintenant, je ne pourrais pas reculer éternellement. Alors voilà, comme tu le sais, nous sommes super rapide, notre peau est blanche et froide et brille au soleil, nous ne dormons ni ne mangeons jamais. Certains d'entre nous ont des dons, Alice à des visions et Jasper arrive a ressentir les émotions et à apaiser les gens s'il le souhaite. Et moi je peux lire dans les pensées des gens mise à part dans la tienne. Les autres n'ont pas de don. Tout cela n'a rien d'effrayant enfin en quelque sorte, je redoutais plus que tu ne te sauve en entendant la suite. (Il prit une grande inspiration.) Bella, nous sommes immortels, nous sommes des vampires, nous nous nourrissions de sang mais de sang animal, nous ne voulons pas être des montres et boire du sang humain. Voilà tu sais tout désormais.

Je n'en revenais pas, ils étaient des vampires??? Toutes ces choses dont ils sont capable c'est donc pour ça. La vitesse, les dons d'Alice et Jasper, leur peau froides et blanche, qui brille au soleil. Ils ne dorment jamais, sont immortels et se nourrissent de ... de sang. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge à se moment là. Même si je savais qu'ils ne me feraient jamais de mal, j'avais dû mal à avaler la nouvelle. Des vampires. Il me fallut un moment pour avaler ce que je venais d'entendre. Je resta un long moment sans bouger, fixant un point au loin, réfléchissant. Ils étaient tous dans la chambre mais ne parlaient pas, ils attendais que je réagissent. Je ne savais pas quoi faire mais même si ce sont des vampires, je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal, j'avais confiance en eux et même si j'aurais dû m'enfuir en courant en l'apprenant, je ne le ferais pas, j'avais confiance en eux et j'aimais trop Edward pour m'éloigner de lui. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui et je sais qu'ils ne me ferai jamais de mal , il ne m'en avaient pas fait jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi m'en feraient-ils plus tard? Non, je ne me sauverais pas, j'aime Edward et j'aime également sa famille,. Ils me regardaient toujours, il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

-Edward, non je ne me sauverais pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça toi et ta famille. J'ais confiance en vous et je sais que je vous ne me ferais jamais de mal.

-J'avais raison! lança Rosalie fière d'elle. Je te l'avais bien dit Edward elle ne s'est pas sauvais, elle est encore là.

-Oui pour l'instant. répondit-il

Comment ça pour l'instant, il croyais vraiment que j'allais m'enfuir? Je me rapprocha de lui, le regarda dans les yeux :

-Il n'y a pas de pour l'instant Edward, je suis là et je le resterais, je ne m'enfuirais pas, je t'aime trop pour ça. Dommage que tu ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensée pour le voir. Mais au fait, pourquoi est ce qu'Alice et Jasper peuvent utiliser leur don sur moi alors que toi tu ne peux pas utiliser le tien???

Edward se mit à rire.

-Je t'apprend que nous sommes des vampires, que nous nous nourrissons de sang et toi tu te préoccupe plutôt de pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées?!

-De sang animal d'abord, je ne suis pas un animal que je sache. Et puis je ne peux m'en empêcher désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi et on peux se nourrire de sang humain c'est ce que font les vampires mais nous ne voulons pas, nous préférons se rabattre sur les animaux. C'est moins fortifiant que le sang humain mais nous ne voulons pas être plus montres que ce que nous sommes déjà.

-Vous n'êtes pas des montres, comment est ce que je pourrais aimer un monstre et fréquenter sa famille.

-Bella ma chérie, je suis si contente que tu décide de rester. me dit Esmée.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'on était tous très inquiet à ta façon de réagir continua Alice.

-Oui, on avait peur que tu t'enfuis dit Jasper.

-Cela dit, tu aurais voulut t'enfuir, on t'aurais laissé partir dit Carlisle.

-On ne pouvait pas t'en vouloir finit Emmett.

-Oui mais je savais bien que tu ne le ferais pas, si je t'ais accordé ma confiance, c'est que vraiment j'en étais sûre intervint Rosalie.

*********************************************************************

Voilà, encore un chapitre d'écrit.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

La suite très prochainement rassurez-vous ce n'ais pas finit.;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

-Aller viens me dit Alice je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner.

On descendit tous à la cuisine Alice pris un plat et soudain, elle se statufia, ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien.

-Elle a une vision m'expliqua Esmée ayant vu mon air surpris.

-Nan c'est pas vrai! Pas lui! cria Edward.

Alice revint à elle, et regarda Edward

-Si, d'ici 3 ou 4 jours.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

-Est ce qu'on peut savoir de qui vous parlez? demanda Emmett

-De Victor repondit Alice.

-Quoi?! C'est pas vrai! Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut encore celui là?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors? demanda Jasper.

-Avant de décider de quoi que ce soit, je crois qu'on devrais d'abord tout expliquer à Bella. La pauvre ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

Je remercia Rosalie du regard.

-Oui, désolé Bella. me dit Esmée. Victor était un de nos amis, il vivait avec nous et était devenu végétarien. Mais il a comment dire mal tourné. Il est devenu de plus en plus agressif après avoir rencontré les Volturi et à était les rejoindre. On ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, à quoi bon? Mais il y a quelques années, il a quitté les Volturi et s'est installé dans son châteaux. Depuis, il à monté son clan . Après un accord avec eux, il a définit sa zone. Les Volturi contrôle et surveille une moitié et lui et son clan l'autre. Et il se trouve que nous sommes dans la partie que Victor contrôle.

-Mais pourquoi le redoutez-vous autant? Quel est son rôle ? Je veux dire il contrôle et surveille quoi?

_Il surveille les abus. Il surveille qu'aucun vampire ne met le secret en péril, qu'aucun humain ne découvre le secret pour ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. Et il met en place les mesures nécessaire pour y remédier si quelque chose à été fait.

-Et comment est ce qu'il fait pour savoir? Et les mesures nécessaires c'est quoi?

-Chaque clan que ce soit les Volturi ou le clan de Victor détienne des vampires avec un don. Ca peut aller du simple don de défense au super don d'attaque. Chaque don est différents et unique. Et c'est avec ces dons qu'ils sont au courant ou alors quelqu'un vient les prévenir. Et pour les mesures euh comment dire ça dépend soit ils te font un simple avertissement et tu n'a pas intérêt à recommencé de toute ton éternité soit ils prennent des mesures plus violentes : tortures, captures ou destructions.

-Destruction?! Et il vient pourquoi alors? Pour moi car je sais votre secret c'est ça?

-On suppose que oui me répondit Edward.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le clan de Victor est plus compréhensif que le clan des Volturi. Avec lui, le dialogue est possible mais il faut être très convainquant. me dit Alice.

-Cela dit, en 150 ans de règne, il a effectué 20 exécution sur 22 intervention. continua Rosalie. Que ce soit le clan des Volturi ou celui de Victor, les exécutions sont leurs interventions favories. Les avertissements ou torture ne ce voit presque pas.

-Carlisle, qu'est ce qu'on fait? demanda Jasper.

-Et bien nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose malheureusement. On ne peut pas fuir, on restera sous le contrôle que ce soit celui de Victor ou des Volturi.

-Mais on ne va quand même pas le laisser venir tous nous tuer!

-Du calme Emmett! Il faut qu'on essaie de le convaincre qu'elle ne dira rien mais le problème est comment on va s'y prendre? Et puis même si on arrive à le convaincre, ce n'est pas dit qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

-Comment ça tous nous tuer? Il tuera tout le monde? demandais-je.

-Oui Bella me dit Edward tout en m'enlaçant. Ils ont pour principe de tuer la personne à l'origine ainsi que tout ceux qui étaient au courant.

Tout le monde paraissaient plongés dans leur pensées, tous réfléchissaient à la manière d'éviter un tel massacre. Je me sentais coupable. Si je n'avais pas était aussi torturé par toutes ces questions, jamais je n'aurait sût leur secret, je serais resté leur amie ignorante. Et il n'aurait pas eût d'ennuie à cause de moi. Jasper me regarda. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait tout ressentir. Mais je vais prendre les devants ce coup ci.

-Oui Jasper, je me sens coupable. C'est à cause de moi tout ça, si je n'avais pas était...

-Non me coupa Edward. Ca n'est pas ta faute, ne te sens pas coupable, on est tous coupable d'une certaine manière.

-Edward à raison, me dit Carlisle. Nous sommes tous responsable, tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, Alice eût une 2eme vision.

-Il n'arrive pas seul dit-elle. On a intérêt à trouver quelque chose et vite car ses intentions ne sont pas amicales du tout!

-Il a vraiment changé, son regard n'exprime plus la tendresse et la sympathie d'autre fois, comment une personnes peut-elle changée autant? demanda Edward.

Tous repartirent dans leur pensée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et si je m'enfuyait? Peut-être qu'il se contenterais de moi si je lui passait un marché en me livrant à lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu mijote comme ça Bella? me demanda Jasper.

Mince il à dût tout ressentir une fois de plus, tout le monde se tourna vers moi, je me sentît super mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que je vais leur dire? Et puis il faut que je réfléchissent avant de m'enfuir mais 3 jours c'est si peu. Je retourne chez moi demain, j'aurais tout le temps d'y pensé, pour le moment, je ne peux rien planifier avec Jasper au alentour. Et puis chez moi ce sera plus facile, mon père est au travail, il ne se doutera de rien si je mijote quelque chose.

-Euh rien, je me pose des questions. Moi aussi je veux trouver une solution pour éviter tout ça.

J'ais l'air d'avoir était assez convaincante puisse qu'ils repartirent tous dans leur réflexions. La matinée fût longue. Mais pendant que je mangeais le repas qu'Alice m'avait préparé, Edward m'annonça:

-Alors voici le programme de la journée, petite ballade familiale en forêt il y a tant de chose qu'on doit te faire découvrir, les humains ne prennent jamais assez le temps de regarder toutes les merveilles qu'offre la nature, on l'a tous compris une fois devenue vampire et ayant la vue que nous avons. Ensuite, nous passerons la soirée rien qu'à 2 dans un endroit dont je ne te dirais rien, tu aura la surprise ce soir.

J'étais bouche baie, ils ont passés toute la matinée à se torturer les méninges pour trouver une solution et maintenant il veut qu'on gâche notre temps à s'amuser alors qu'un danger arrive à grand pas sur nous? Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?

-Mais ... mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette après midi? Vous avez passé la matinée a chercher une solution et maintenant vous abandonez tout pour une après midi amusement?

-Mais non, nous n'abandonnons pas, me dit Edward tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Simplement, il faut faire une petite pause de temps en temps. On sais de quoi on parle, ce n'est pas la 1ére fois qu'on a un problème avec eux. Et puis tu ne va pas rester là à t'ennuyé pendant que nous cherchons une solution;

-Quoi? Rester là à m'ennuyé? Je te signale que moi aussi je cherche! Pardon de ne pas avoir la réflexion d'un vampire et d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, pardonne moi mon amour.

Il m'embrassa, me serra contre lui et me regarda dans les yeux. je détestais quand il faisait ça, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir quand il me regardais avec ses yeux plein d'amour, de tendresse et de passion. Je le détestais pour ça mais je l'aimais.

-Alors, tu as finit? On peut y aller? demanda Emmett avec impatience.

-Pourquoi est-tu aussi impatient? je me demandais bien pourquoi est ce qu'il pouvait s'impatienter d'une simple ballade en forêt, il l'a connais par cœur a ce que je sache.

-Tu verra, on a plein de chose à te montrais, tu ne regardera plus la forêt de la même manière.

-Alors oui, j'ais finit on peut y aller.

-Alors c'est partit!

Je n'eût même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà partit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le rattraper.

Edward me monta sur son dos et il coura à toute vitesse. En moins de deux on avait déjà rattrapé Emmett. Il était vraiment très rapide. D'un coup, il ralentit.

-Voilà me dit'il nous y sommes.

-Viens voir me dit Alice.


End file.
